GNAP!/Part 2
Glovey makes a run for the door to Papa Smurf’s house. As he runs, many Black Smurfs try to bite him, but only end up biting his clothing as they tear pieces from his shirt. He runs inside and sees Papa Smurf going through his books. Papa Smurf: I see you’ve met our little dilemma outside. I’m glad to see you're okay. Glovey: Oh, I’m not the only one. I was on my way to see Smurfette when they tried to stop me, but I ignored them. I didn’t know they were dangerous. Most Smurfs hate me and I thought this was a prank by them. I found out that not all Smurfs hate me. Glovey gives a smile with a big sigh which makes Papa Smurf make his eyes wide. Papa Smurf: That's one big grin... What were you doing in Smurfette’s house anyways? Glovey: Oh uh, I went to give her the tuberoses. Papa Smurf: Wait! Tuberoses… That’s it! I knew I was forgetting something. We need Smurfette to come out and run here with her tuberoses before the storm worsens. Glovey: Is this some kind of cure? Papa Smurf: Yes, it is an ingredient needed to make the vaccine to cure the epidemic. Glovey: She wouldn’t come with me. She seemed frightened. Even I’m scared too… Papa Smurf: You’re going have to go and get her with her flowers then. Glovey: I was afraid you would say that. Glovey sighs and heads to the top of Papa Smurf’s bedroom. He then jumps out the window and runs all the way back to Smurfette’s home. The Black Smurfs see Glovey run and begin barking and shouting again. Glovey gets frightened and runs even faster. He makes it to Smurfette’s house and tries knocking on her door for help. He turns around and sees the Black Smurfs approaching in a creepy manner. Glovey: Please, I need help! Smurfette let me in! Papa Smurf says that you have to come to his house. The door opens and Glovey quickly runs inside. He shuts the door and locks it as he falls down panting. Glovey: That was close. Smurfette: I’m sorry Glovey. I thought you were one of them. Are you bitten? Glovey: No. They did however ruin my clothes. But I’ll be okay. Let me just... catch my breath... The window next to the door is seen and heard breaking with many arms trying to get in. Glovey quickly gets up. Glovey: What do you know, break time over! Smurfette: We really need to find a way out. Glovey: Papa Smurf said those "Tuberoses" would help make a cure to change the Black Smurfs back to normal. We just need to escape with the flowers and try to survive. Smurfette: But how will we leave? They have the door surrounded. They’re even trying to get through my windows. Glovey: And your windows give me an idea. Glovey picks up Smurfette and runs upstairs to her bedroom. He then opens her window and he jumps out. He notices the Black Smurfs still trying to get inside Smurfette’s house. He puts Smurfette down. Glovey: Well, that’s a big problem. They have the village surrounded. We need to find another way to get to Papa Smurf’s house. Smurfette begins to shake and she grabs on to Glovey firmly. Smurfette: I’m scared. What if they bite us? Glovey: They’re not that scary when you think about it. Glovey approaches Smurfette and holds her hand as they walk together while he breaks into song to try and make her smile. Glovey: It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream! But terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze! As horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed! Smurfette begins to smile a little due to the humor that Glovey shows as he walks around in a zombie manner similar to the Black Smurfs as he sings. Glovey: You hear the door slam, and realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination. But all the while, you hear the creature creepin' up behind! You're out of time! By this time, Smurfette is already smiling since Glovey is playing with her to brighten her spirits up. Glovey: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you, unless you change the number on your dial! Now is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together! Smurfette smiles and hugs Glovey as they continue to walk around the village to reach Papa Smurf’s house. Glovey: All thru the night! I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I’ll make you see! Glovey and Smurfette both appear smiling as they lurk around the village trying not to get caught by the infestation. Unfortunately, Glovey and Smurfette run when they finally see Papa Smurf’s house, but get trapped in a circle of Black Smurfs surrounding them. Smurfette makes a shocked face as she looks around her and sees too many Black Smurfs. Glovey: This might be crazy, but maybe I can cheer them up with my dancing. Glovey begins to perform his out of this world dance moves. Smurfette: Glovey! This is no time to… huh?! Smurfette notices that the Black Smurfs appear interested in Glovey’s choreography as many begin to try and imitate his movements. Smurfette: What do you call those moves? Glovey: I don’t really know. I’m just doing what they were doing, but with a little more feeling and some dancing into it. Maybe I can call it “''The Thriller…”'' Smurfette: Don’t stop! Keep them distracted. I’ll go and take these flowers to Papa Smurf. Glovey: But please hurry. Their teeth are really making me nervous… Smurfette runs inside Papa Smurf’s house and hands him the flowers. Papa Smurf: Thank goodness that you’re okay Smurfette! But where is Glovey? Smurfette: He’s right outside dancing with the Black Smurfs. Papa Smurf’s smile drops into a puzzled look. Papa Smurf: Come again? He’s outside doing what?! Papa Smurf looks out his window and sees Glovey dancing in a tired manner. Every time he tries to stop, the Black Smurfs yell “GNAP” which makes him get active again and try not to stop. Papa Smurf: That’s not a good sign. I need to create this antidote quickly. From outside, footsteps are heard running quickly. Papa Smurf and Smurfette turn around and see Glovey enter and close the door quickly, panting very fast. Smurfette: What happened?! Glovey: I.. I.. uh boy… I got tired... What a night... Glovey falls to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Loud banging and scratching sounds can be heard coming from the other side of the door. From the window, many Black Smurfs can be seen hitting the window hoping to get inside. Smurfette: Oh, boo hoo! Is this how it’s going to end? Every Smurf is out there. Even Smurflings are out there. Smurfette gasps quickly and runs to Papa Smurf. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! I don’t know where Baby is! Papa Smurf quickly gets Smurfette to remove her hands off of him. Papa Smurf: Relax Smurfette. Baby Smurf has been with me all day here. He is sleeping upstairs on my bedroom. Smurfette runs upstairs and brings Baby Smurf down with her. She seems to be hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Smurfette: I’m glad to see him be okay! Papa Smurf: Everybody’s going to be okay. We have the Tuberoses. I needed them to create the antidote to cure this mess. We must also find the fly that caused this mess. Glovey: Fly? Papa Smurf: Yes. Black flies are responsible for causing the Smurfs to turn black. As before, we need to cure the fly too to prevent it from biting any Smurf again in the future. Papa Smurf is seen crushing a tuberose to get it’s pollen out. Papa Smurf: Last time, I recalled a big cloud of pollen that saved us all from the Purple Smurfs. We need to somehow make an explosion that will cause a big cloud to cure my little Smurfs. Glovey: How should we start the fire? Glovey gets up smiling. Thunder is hears in the background and running water is heard. Glovey’s smile drops. Glovey: Oooh… That wasn’t a good sign. Papa Smurf and Smurfette look out the window and see that it has now begun to rain. Smurfette: How will we make a fire now? Smurf to [[GNAP!/Part 3|'Part 3']] GNAP!/Part 2 Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes